


The Fight

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skull said some things to Aloha, which Aloha disappears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Skull didn’t mean all those words he had said to Aloha. Even though Aloha was trying to cheer him up, Skull couldn’t help but to get annoyed by his annoyance, causing him to lash out.How he wished to apologized.





	The Fight

“JUST SHUT UP ALREADY ALOHA!”

No one didn’t except Skull to snap at Aloha nor what he was about to say to the party king. It was really shocking, even Aloha was shocked as well. Skull never yelled at anyone before, making Army and Mask stop what they’re doing.

“Skull, I-“

“No. I don’t want to hear it from you.”

“Skull, if you let me just-“

“Is that all you do, Aloha?” Skull spoke, shutting the normally loud inkling up, “cause that’s all you seem to do. Maybe that’s why your parents left you, because on how annoying you are!”

The whole house went silent, Army and Mask looking quite shock at Skull. Though it didn’t help as Aloha’s body shook a little, his breath hitched as he turned and ran out of the house, ignoring his name being called.

Aloha hadn’t came back after night fell nor returned the next day. Army had decided to call Aloha, however every call went to his voicemail. Mask even tried sending a few messages, but none of them were read. Aloha wasn’t answering neither of them as lunch rolled by, then dinner. There still wasn’t any response from the pink inkling as Skull started feeling bad. Army had called Aloha’s close friend, Snorkel, about his whereabouts but Snorkel didn’t know where Aloha was either. No one knew, not even Rider. As the days passed, Skull found it harder to sleep. He started to fear the worse, wishing he didn’t say those cruel words to Aloha. Especially about his parents. Getting up from his bed, Skull decided to go and find him again to apologize.

Aloha kicked a small rock across the alleyway, sighing deeply. What Skull said to him hurt Aloha greatly, which cause him to not return to the home they shared with the other two even after five days passed. He just couldn’t, seeing how angry Skull was with him, so he decided to stay with Rider for a few days after explaining what happened. Aloha did asked Rider if any of the three asked for his whereabouts, to lie to them. He just couldn’t deal with it right now. “So are you gonna explain to me what all this fuss is about?” Rider asked, stopping Aloha in his tracks. “I kinda had a fight with Skull and he just said some things that reaaaally upsetted me~” Aloha forced a smile to his face, though Rider wasn’t buying it. “So it upsetted you so bad, you changed your gear to a Sneaky Beanie, a Zekko Hoodie and Octoling boots? Hell, I didn’t know you even own a pair of those boots.”

“I do! They were a lot, but I bought them a long time ago”, Aloha replied to one of Rider’s question, looking down at his shoes, “and yeah..it did. It hurt me greatly..” Rider didn’t know what to say, as it was unnatural seeing Aloha like this. Aloha always  
smiled or acted annoying, so seeing him like this made him uncomfortable. “Mind explaining?”

Aloha froze a bit, before nodding slightly. “I guess I was annoying him. I was trying to bring his mood up, that was all I was trying to do until he snap at me. Calling me off and said that’s probably reason why my parents left me. But how should I know if it’s true when they-“

Aloha’s phone went off, seeing who was calling him. His eyes widen seeing Skull’s name on the screen, before ignoring it. There’s no way he could face Skull right now, not how he is. “You’re not going to answer?” Rider asked as Aloha put his phone away once it stop ringing. “No..I still don’t want to talk to him right now.” He replied, “I’m going to stop by the café for a bit. I’ll come by your place again to pick up my things” Aloha added, giving a small wave to Rider. He really wanted some tea to calm his nerves.

Aloha sat alone in the café, drinking his tea he ordered in silence. It really made him uncomfortable being in silence, having no one to talk to. Not only that, but it was also very boring, having to sign out most of his social media just to lurk. He still didn’t want anyone to bother him right now, as he munched on a cookie. It was about time he returned back to Rider’s place, as he got up, a voice spoke right in front of him.

“Aloha…?”

Aloha froze, recognizing whose voice that was. There was no way he found him after not returning for almost six days, right? But there he was, right in front of Aloha now. Skull. Aloha noticed the other’s expression and the first thing he noticed was his eyes. It look like Skull didn’t sleep at all, rather he look very tired. “You look...different” Skull said, causing Aloha to look away. “I didn’t want anyone to find me. Why are you here?” Aloha asked a bit harshly. “We all miss you Aloha.” Skull replied, unfazed by the other’s tone, “why don’t we return?” Aloha stared at his empty tea cup, before slowly nodding. “I need to stop by Rider’s first. I have been staying with him.” He replied, getting up from his seat.

Before Aloha could pull up the face mask Skull wrapped his arms around him, bringing Aloha to his chest. “..I’m sorry…I didn’t mean all those words.”

Skull felt Aloha’s body shake, his shirt feeling a bit wet. “Cod..you’re awful, y’know” he heard Aloha say, who sniffled. “Sorry” was Skull’s only reply. He felt relieved Aloha was still here, Aloha breaking away from him. “I heard Army was going to make the curry with pineapples once you returned” Skull said, causing Aloha to sigh a little. “That would be nice” Aloha replied, wiping his tears off his face. He actually missed all those home cooked meals. Deciding to leave, he left with Skull, heading back to Rider’s to pick up his stuff as promised.

The walk back to the house was quiet, though when he returned home he was bombarded by both Army and surprisingly Mask. “Cod, where were you Aloha! You were almost gone for a whole week!” Army asked, as Aloha rubbed the back of his head. “I was stayin’ at Rider’s place. I asked him not to tell.” Aloha replied.

“Cooooood Aloha, you freeeeeaking worried us” Mask huffed, though deep down he was relieved as well. “Ah, sorry~” Aloha apologized.

While the three inklings were talking, Skull decided to sit down. Sleep started to take over him as he tried to fight it, his eyes slowly closing. With Army heading to the kitchen to cook and Mask to his room, Aloha noticed Skull wasn’t around until he saw him on the couch fast asleep. “Geez, you really didn’t sleep at all did you?” Aloha said to himself, going to the hallway closet to grab a blanket before heading back to Skull, covering him.

“Get some rest then. I promise not to leave next time.”


End file.
